1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the biochemical arts, in particular to therapeutic peptides and conjugates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ion channels are a diverse group of molecules that permit the exchange of small inorganic ions across membranes. All cells require ion channels for function, but this is especially so for excitable cells such as those present in the nervous system and the heart. The electrical signals orchestrated by ion channels control the thinking brain, the beating heart and the contracting muscle. Ion channels play a role in regulating cell volume, and they control a wide variety of signaling processes.
The ion channel family includes Na+, K+, and Ca2+ cation and Cl− anion channels. Collectively, ion channels are distinguished as either ligand-gated or voltage-gated. Ligand-gated channels include both extracellular and intracellular ligand-gated channels. The extracellular ligand-gated channels include the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), the serotonin (5-hdroxytryptamine, 5-HT) receptors, the glycine and γ-butyric acid receptors (GABA) and the glutamate-activated channels including kanate, α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazole propionic acid (AMPA) and N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors (NMDA) receptors. (Harte and Ouzounis (2002), FEBS Lett. 514: 129-34). Intracellular ligand gated channels include those activated by cyclic nucleotides (e.g. cAMP, cGMP), Ca2+ and G-proteins. (Harte and Ouzounis (2002), FEBS Lett. 514: 129-34). The voltage-gated ion channels are categorized by their selectivity for inorganic ion species, including sodium, potassium, calcium and chloride ion channels. (Harte and Ouzounis (2002), FEBS Lett. 514: 129-34).
A unified nomenclature for classification of voltage-gated channels was recently presented. (Catterall et al. (2000), Pharmacol. Rev. 55: 573-4; Gutman et al. (2000), Pharmacol. Rev. 55, 583-6; Catterall et al. (2000) Pharmacol. Rev. 55: 579-81; Catterall et al. (2000), Pharmacol. Rev. 55: 575-8; Hofmann et al. (2000), Pharmacol. Rev. 55: 587-9; Clapham et al. (2000), Pharmacol Rev. 55: 591-6; Chandy (1991), Nature 352: 26; Goldin et al. (2000), Neuron 28: 365-8; Ertel et al. (2000), Neuron 25: 533-5).
The K+ channels constitute the largest and best characterized family of ion channels described to date. Potassium channels are subdivided into three general groups: the 6 transmembrane (6TM) K+ channels, the 2TM-2TM/leak K+ channels and the 2TM/K+ inward rectifying channels. (Tang et al. (2004), Ann. Rev. Physiol. 66, 131-159). These three groups are further subdivided into families based on sequence similarity. The voltage-gated K+ channels, including (Kv1-6, Kv8-9), EAG, KQT, and Slo (BKCa), are family members of the 6TM group. The 2™-2TM group comprises TWIK, TREK, TASK, TRAAK, and THIK, whereas the 2™/Kir group consists of Kir1-7. Two additional classes of ion channels include the inward rectifier potassium (IRK) and ATP-gated purinergic (P2X) channels. (Harte and Ouzounis (2002), FEBS Lett. 514: 129-34).
Toxin peptides produced by a variety of organisms have evolved to target ion channels. Snakes, scorpions, spiders, bees, snails and sea anemone are a few examples of organisms that produce venom that can serve as a rich source of small bioactive toxin peptides or “toxins” that potently and selectively target ion channels and receptors. In most cases, these toxin peptides have evolved as potent antagonists or inhibitors of ion channels, by binding to the channel pore and physically blocking the ion conduction pathway. In some other cases, as with some of the tarantula toxin peptides, the peptide is found to antagonize channel function by binding to a region outside the pore (e.g., the voltage sensor domain).
The toxin peptides are usually between about 20 and about 80 amino acids in length, contain 2-5 disulfide linkages and form a very compact structure (see, e.g., FIG. 10). Toxin peptides (e.g., from the venom of scorpions, sea anemones and cone snails) have been isolated and characterized for their impact on ion channels. Such peptides appear to have evolved from a relatively small number of structural frameworks that are particularly well suited to addressing the critical issues of potency and stability. The majority of scorpion and Conus toxin peptides, for example, contain 10-40 amino acids and up to five disulfide bonds, forming extremely compact and constrained structure (microproteins) often resistant to proteolysis. The conotoxin and scorpion toxin peptides can be divided into a number of superfamilies based on their disulfide connections and peptide folds. The solution structure of many of these has been determined by NMR spectroscopy, illustrating their compact structure and verifying conservation of their family fold. (E.g., Tudor et al., Ionisation behaviour and solution properties of the potassium-channel blocker ShK toxin, Eur. J. Biochem. 251(1-2):133-41 (1998); Pennington et al., Role of disulfide bonds in the structure and potassium channel blocking activity of ShK toxin, Biochem. 38(44): 14549-58 (1999); Jaravine et al., Three-dimensional structure of toxin OSK1 from Orthochirus scrobiculosus scorpion venom, Biochem. 36(6):1223-32 (1997); del Rio-Portillo et al.; NMR solution structure of Cn12, a novel peptide from the Mexican scorpion Centruroides noxius with a typical beta-toxin sequence but with alpha-like physiological activity, Eur. J. Biochem. 271(12): 2504-16 (2004); Prochnicka-Chalufour et al., Solution structure of discrepin, a new K+-channel blocking peptide from the alpha-KTx15 subfamily, Biochem. 45(6):1795-1804 (2006)).
Conserved disulfide structures can also reflect the individual pharmacological activity of the toxin family. (Nicke et al. (2004), Eur. J. Biochem. 271: 2305-19, Table 1; Adams (1999), Drug Develop. Res. 46: 219-34). For example, α-conotoxins have well-defined four cysteine/two disulfide loop structures (Loughnan, 2004) and inhibit nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. In contrast, ω-conotoxins have six cysteine/three disulfide loop consensus structures (Nielsen, 2000) and block calcium channels. Structural subsets of toxins have evolved to inhibit either voltage-gated or calcium-activated potassium channels. FIG. 9 shows that a limited number of conserved disulfide architectures shared by a variety of venomous animals from bee to snail and scorpion to snake target ion channels. FIG. 7A-7B shows alignment of alpha-scorpion toxin family and illustrates that a conserved structural framework is used to derive toxins targeting a vast array of potassium channels.
Due to their potent and selective blockade of specific ion channels, toxin peptides have been used for many years as tools to investigate the pharmacology of ion channels. Other than excitable cells and tissues such as those present in heart, muscle and brain, ion channels are also important to non-excitable cells such as immune cells. Accordingly, the potential therapeutic utility of toxin peptides has been considered for treating various immune disorders, in particular by inhibition of potassium channels such as Kv1.3 and IKCa1 since these channels indirectly control calcium signaling pathway in lymphocytes. [e.g., Kem et al., ShK toxin compositions and methods of use, U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,680; Lebrun et al., Neuropeptides originating in scorpion, U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,749; Beeton et al., Targeting effector memory T cells with a selective peptide inhibitor of Kv1.3 channels for therapy of autoimmune diseases, Molec. Pharmacol. 67(4):1369-81 (2005); Mouhat et al., K+ channel types targeted by synthetic OSK1, a toxin from Orthochirus scrobiculosus scorpion venom, Biochem. J. 385:95-104 (2005); Mouhat et al., Pharmacological profiling of Orthochirus scrobiculosus toxin 1 analogs with a trimmed N-terminal domain, Molec. Pharmacol. 69:354-62 (2006); Mouhat et al., OsK1 derivatives, WO 2006/002850 A2; B. S. Jensen et al. The Ca2+-activated K+ Channel of Intermediate Conductance: A Molecular Target for Novel Treatments?, Current Drug Targets 2:401-422 (2001); Rauer et al., Structure-guided Transformation of Charybdotoxin Yields an Analog That Selectively Targets Ca2+-activated over Voltage-gated K+ Channels, J. Biol. Chem. 275: 1201-1208 (2000); Castle et al., Maurotoxin: A Potent Inhibitor of Intermediate Conductance Ca2+-Activated Potassium Channels, Molecular Pharmacol. 63: 409-418 (2003); Chandy et al., K+ channels as targets for specific Immunomodulation, Trends in Pharmacol. Sciences 25: 280-289 (2004); Lewis & Garcia, Therapeutic Potential of Venom Peptides, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2: 790-802 (2003)].
Small molecules inhibitors of Kv1.3 and IKCa1 potassium channels and the major calcium entry channel in T cells, CRAC, have also been developed to treat immune disorders [A. Schmitz et al. (2005) Molecul. Pharmacol. 68, 1254; K. G. Chandy et al. (2004) TIPS 25, 280; H. Wulff et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276, 32040; C. Zitt et al. (2004) J. Biol. Chem. 279, 12427], but obtaining small molecules with selectivity toward some of these targets has been difficult.
Calcium mobilization in lymphocytes is known to be a critical pathway in activation of inflammatory responses [M. W. Winslow et al. (2003) Current Opinion Immunol. 15, 299]. Compared to other cells, T cells show a unique sensitivity to increased levels of intracellular calcium and ion channels both directly and indirectly control this process. Inositol triphosphate (IP3) is the natural second messenger which activates the calcium signaling pathway. IP3 is produced following ligand-induced activation of the T cell receptor (TCR) and upon binding to its intracellular receptor (a channel) causes unloading of intracellular calcium stores. The endoplasmic reticulum provides one key calcium store. Thapsigargin, an inhibitor of the sarcoplasmic-endoplasmic reticulum calcium ATPase (SERCA), also causes unloading of intracellular stores and activation of the calcium signaling pathway in lymphocytes. Therefore, thapsigargin can be used as a specific stimulus of the calcium signaling pathway in T cells. The unloading of intracellular calcium stores in T cells is known to cause activation of a calcium channel on the cell surface which allows for influx of calcium from outside the cell. This store operated calcium channel (SOCC) on T cells is referred to as “CRAC” (calcium release activated channel) and sustained influx of calcium through this channel is known to be critical for full T cell activation [S. Feske et al. (2005) J. Exp. Med. 202, 651 and N. Venkatesh et al. (2004) PNAS 101, 8969]. For many years it has been appreciated that in order to maintain continued calcium influx into T cells, the cell membrane must remain in a hyperpolarized condition through efflux of potassium ions. In T cells, potassium efflux is accomplished by the voltage-gated potassium channel Kv1.3 and the calcium-activated potassium channel IKCa1 [K. G. Chandy et al. (2004) TIPS 25, 280]. These potassium channels therefore indirectly control the calcium signaling pathway, by allowing for the necessary potassium efflux that allows for a sustained influx of calcium through CRAC.
Sustained increases in intracellular calcium activate a variety of pathways in T cells, including those leading to activation of NFAT, NF-kB and AP-1 [Quintana-A (2005) Pflugers Arch.—Eur. J. Physiol. 450, 1]. These events lead to various T cell responses including alteration of cell size and membrane organization, activation of cell surface effector molecules, cytokine production and proliferation. Several calcium sensing molecules transmit the calcium signal and orchestrate the cellular response. Calmodulin is one molecule that binds calcium, but many others have been identified (M. J. Berridge et al. (2003) Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol. 4, 517). The calcium-calmodulin dependent phosphatase calcineurin is activated upon sustained increases in intracellular calcium and dephosphorylates cytosolic NFAT. Dephosphorylated NFAT quickly translocates to the nucleus and is widely accepted as a critical transcription factor for T cell activation (F. Macian (2005) Nat. Rev. Immunol. 5, 472 and N. Venkatesh et al. (2004) PNAS 101, 8969). Inhibitors of calcineurin, such as cyclosporin A (Neoral, Sand immune) and FK506 (Tacrolimus) are a main stay for treatment of severe immune disorders such as those resulting in rejection following solid organ transplant (I. M. Gonzalez-Pinto et al. (2005) Transplant. Proc. 37, 1713 and D. R. J. Kuypers (2005) Transplant International 18, 140). Neoral has been approved for the treatment of transplant rejection, severe rheumatoid arthritis (D. E. Yocum et al. (2000) Rheumatol. 39, 156) and severe psoriasis (J. Koo (1998) British J. Dermatol. 139, 88). Preclinical and clinical data has also been provided suggesting calcineurin inhibitors may have utility in treatment of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD; Baumgart D C (2006) Am. J. Gastroenterol. March 30; Epub ahead of print), multiple sclerosis (Ann. Neurol. (1990) 27, 591) and asthma (S. Rohatagi et al. (2000) J. Clin. Pharmacol. 40, 1211). Lupus represents another disorder that may benefit from agents blocking activation of helper T cells. Despite the importance of calcineurin in regulating NFAT in T cells, calcineurin is also expressed in other tissues (e.g. kidney) and cyclosporine A & FK506 have a narrow safety margin due to mechanism based toxicity. Renal toxicity and hypertension are common side effects that have limited the promise of cyclosporine & FK506. Due to concerns regarding toxicity, calcineurin inhibitors are used mostly to treat only severe immune disease (Bissonnette-R et al. (2006) J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 54, 472). Kv1.3 inhibitors offer a safer alternative to calcineurin inhibitors for the treatment of immune disorders. This is because Kv1.3 also operates to control the calcium signaling pathway in T cells, but does so through a distinct mechanism to that of calcineurin inhibitors, and evidence on Kv1.3 expression and function show that Kv1.3 has a more restricted role in T cell biology relative to calcineurin, which functions also in a variety of non-lymphoid cells and tissues.
Calcium mobilization in immune cells also activates production of the cytokines interleukin 2 (IL-2) and interferon gamma (IFNγ) which are critical mediators of inflammation. IL-2 induces a variety of biological responses ranging from expansion and differentiation of CD4+ and CD8+ T cells, to enhancement of proliferation and antibody secretion by B cells, to activation of NK cells [S.L. Gaffen & K.D. Liu (2004) Cytokine 28, 109]. Secretion of IL-2 occurs quickly following T cell activation and T cells represent the predominant source of this cytokine. Shortly following activation, the high affinity IL-2 receptor (IL2-R) is upregulated on T cells endowing them with an ability to proliferate in response to IL-2. T cells, NK cells, B cells and professional antigen presenting cells (APCs) can all secrete IFNγ upon activation. T cells represent the principle source of IFNγ production in mediating adaptive immune responses, whereas natural killer (NK) cells & APCs are likely an important source during host defense against infection [K. Schroder et al. (2004) J. Leukoc. Biol. 75, 163]. IFNγ, originally called macrophage-activating factor, upregulates antigen processing and presentation by monocytes, macrophages and dendritic cells. IFNγ mediates a diverse array of biological activities in many cell types [U. Boehm et al. (1997) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 15, 749] including growth & differentiation, enhancement of NK cell activity and regulation of B cell immunoglobulin production and class switching.
CD40L is another cytokine expressed on activated T cells following calcium mobilization and upon binding to its receptor on B cells provides critical help allowing for B cell germinal center formation, B cell differentiation and antibody isotype switching. CD40L-mediated activation of CD40 on B cells can induce profound differentiation and clonal expansion of immunoglobulin (Ig) producing B cells [S. Quezada et al. (2004) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 22, 307]. The CD40 receptor can also be found on dendritic cells and CD40L signaling can mediate dendritic cell activation and differentiation as well. The antigen presenting capacity of B cells and dendritic cells is promoted by CD40L binding, further illustrating the broad role of this cytokine in adaptive immunity. Given the essential role of CD40 signaling to B cell biology, neutralizing antibodies to CD40L have been examined in preclinical and clinical studies for utility in treatment of systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE),—a disorder characterized by deposition of antibody complexes in tissues, inflammation and organ damage [J. Yazdany and J Davis (2004) Lupus 13, 377].
Production of toxin peptides is a complex process in venomous organisms, and is an even more complex process synthetically. Due to their conserved disulfide structures and need for efficient oxidative refolding, toxin peptides present challenges to synthesis. Although toxin peptides have been used for years as highly selective pharmacological inhibitors of ion channels, the high cost of synthesis and refolding of the toxin peptides and their short half-life in vivo have impeded the pursuit of these peptides as a therapeutic modality. Far more effort has been expended to identify small molecule inhibitors as therapeutic antagonists of ion channels, than has been given the toxin peptides themselves. One exception is the recent approval of the small ω-conotoxin MVIIA peptide (Ziconotide™) for treatment of intractable pain. The synthetic and refolding production process for Ziconotide™, however, is costly and only results in a small peptide product with a very short half-life in vivo (about 4 hours).
A cost-effective process for producing therapeutics, such as but not limited to, inhibitors of ion channels, is a desideratum provided by the present invention, which involves toxin peptides fused, or otherwise covalently conjugated to a vehicle.